plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Area 22
225px |cost = 3 |class = Beastly |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |tribe = Science Environment |ability = Zombies here get +2 /+2 and Frenzy. |flavor text = "Zombies from outer space? What an absurd conspiracy theory! Now move along. Nothing to see here." - Dr. Zomboss }} Area 22 is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability gives all zombies in it +2 /+2 and the Frenzy trait. This ability persists until Area 22 is overridden by another environment. Origins It is named after Area 51, a highly classified remote detachment of Edwards Air Force Base, within the Nevada Test and Training Range. Its description references the many conspiracy theories surrounding Area 51, most being about aliens. In addition, "22" might be a reference about how it is zombie-related, seeing the letter "Z" and the number "2" look somewhat similar. The 22 also references the stats that the environment gives, which is +2 /+2 . Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Science Environment *'Ability:' Zombies here get +2 /+2 and Frenzy. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description "Zombies from outer space? What an absurd conspiracy theory! Now move along. Nothing to see here." - Dr. Zomboss Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Area 22 gives any zombie in it a decent stat boost and the Frenzy trait, and since it can boost multiple zombies over time until overridden, you do not have to wait until you get to set up a strong zombie. These aspects allow it to find a place in any deck, especially those that feature zombies with an ability that activates when they do damage or destroy a plant, such as Cheese Cutter, Kite Flyer, and Overstuffed Zombie. (While it does become a bit redundant for zombies who naturally have the Frenzy trait, Area 22 still won't be a complete waste thanks to its stat-boosting ability.) For synergy, since this is a science environment, Interdimensional Zombie will transform into a random zombie that costs 3 brains, resulting in a 3 zombie with boosted stats and the Frenzy trait on turn 3. However, this strategy may not pay off due to the resulting zombie being random, and only Immorticia can do this normally. Instead, a more universal and reliable (and possibly stronger) combo is with Ancient Vimpire, who will be able to boost the zombie in Area 22 further if that zombie destroys a plant. Against If you see a decently powerful zombie and your opponent has conserved 3 brains, it may not be a good idea to block it with a weak plant since they could be waiting to play Area 22, which allows the zombie to tear through said plant and hit you harder than before. If you see a strong zombie in Area 22, try to destroy that zombie with removal cards, or if you are able to predict Area 22 being played, set up a plant strong enough to destroy the zombie there even with a +2 /+2 boost. As for Area 22 itself, you can override it with an environment of your own, preferably something cheap like Coffee Grounds or Hot Lava. Gallery Area22Stats.png|Area 22's statistics Area 22 card.png|Area 22's card Area22GrayedOutCard.png|Area 22's grayed out card ZombossLabCardImage.png|Area 22's card image Zomboss Lab.png|Area 22's textures Youded.png|Stealthy Imp in Area 22 AreaGlitch.jpg|Area 22 glitch The ship's leaving.png|Area 22 being replaced by Hot Lava Gotcha-0.png|Neutron Imp seen in the "cockpit" of Area 22 Trivia *During its idle animation, a Neutron Imp will appear in the "cockpit" after a while. This also happens when the player is viewing its statistics. *When Area 22 is overridden by another environment, the dismantled parts of the spaceship and the toxic waste that spilled out when it was originally destroyed get sucked up by a beam and carried away. Category:Science cards